The Surprise
by besamemucho55
Summary: The squad surprises A.D.A Alex Cabot after a good day in court. Detective Olivia Benson wants to help her celebrate.


Detective Olivia Benson did not do nervous.

Yet somehow, in this moment, she was indeed, nervous.

As far as Liv knew, there was only one person in the world that was capable of making her nervous, that was A.D.A Alexandra Cabot.

It was about 6:30 in the evening and the entire SVU squad was gathered at the precinct, crammed into Captain Cragen's office, waiting expectantly for Alex to arrive.

Alex had dominated in court. She put away a serial rapist, who had raped and killed at least fifteen young women over the past three years.

He was a perp that had constantly taunted the SVU team, and had at one point or another put each of the squad members into incredibly dangerous situations, especially Olivia.

Alex had not only made the bastard pay for his despicable crimes, but for trying to hurt Olivia.

If he had ever laid so much as a hand on Olivia, Alex would have had him on his knees in court.

Her argument was so convincing and her presentation of evidence was so strong, that the jury immediately declared the rapist to be guilty on all charges.

This rarely happened.

The judge sentenced the man to life in prison without parole. Alex had won. The squad wanted to help her celebrate this victory.

And Olivia was nervous. She was the one that was supposed to lead Alex into Cragen's office; she had to play it cool.

While the rest of the squad was in Captain Cragen's office, Olivia was positioned at her desk, waiting for Alex to arrive.

"At least pretend to do some paperwork or something Liv! just try and look natural!" Elliot yelled from Cragen's office.

"Yeah, I can see you sweating bullets from over here!" shouted Finn.

"Just keep up that air of mystique that you pull of oh so well Detective Benson!" added Munch.

"Don't mind these buffoons, Liv!" "You're looking good!" said Captain Cragen

"Thanks guys!" Olivia grinned, chuckling a little.

_ Just act natural, just act natural, just act natural_ Olivia repeated over and over again in her head, adjusting her badge and belt to appear busy _Just act-_

Olivia froze immediately when she heard the sound she knew oh so well.

A pair of designer heels, each step echoing in the hallway, the undeniable signal of ADA Cabot's approach.

"Detective!" Alex said with a playful smile, "I didn't think you would be here this late, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing glamorous, just some unfinished paperwork" replied Olivia, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well I won't keep you; I'm just going to go let Captain Cragen know what happened in court today"

"I'll walk with you" Olivia said a little too eagerly, "I, um, I, uh, have to turn in this important report" she stammered.

Alex's expression softened and her tranquil blue eyes met frantic brown ones. She raised an eyebrow. "Olivia" Alex said taking a step closer to the detective. "Is there… something you aren't telling me?" asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Olivia laughed nervously. _Of course Alex would be able to see through my façade, she's a lawyer for Christ's sake._ "Well?" Alex pressed when Olivia did not answer the question. "Nothing" Olivia said slowly, "it's just, you did an amazing job in court today. I was truly blown away"

"Thank you, Liv" Alex said, a huge grin spreading over her face, Olivia loved it when Alex smiled. "Is there…anything else?" Alex said giving Olivia's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Olivia's cheeks grew hot, _am I blushing?_ She thought. _I never blush. Shit._

_ Is she blushing?_ Alex thought. _That is the cutest thing I have ever seen._

"Uh, not that I can think of" Olivia said finally with her signature half-smile. _Good Liv, just calm down, alright?_ Olivia told herself.

Alex took one more look at the jittery detective and burst out laughing. "Okay Liv, whatever you say." _Liv is so cute when she's nervous, do I make her nervous?_

"Alright" said Olivia taking a deep breath and flashing a grin over her shoulder at Alex as she opened Captain Cragen's door.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Captain Cragen, Elliot, Finn, and Munch

Alex nearly fell over in shock, fortunately Olivia reached over and caught Alex by the waist just as she was about to fall.

Alex leaned into Olivia and took a breath. "Phew that was a close one, thanks Liv" she said sweetly. "No worries, Al" replied Olivia with a knowing smile.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Alex said graciously "My gosh, no one has ever done this for me before"

"Always a first time for everything, Alex, Congratulations" said Elliot

"Thanks Elliot" said Alex smiling

The boys, extremely pleased with themselves at having pulled off the surprise party, raised a toast to Alex and began to drink.

As things began to settle down, Alex turned to Olivia who was still standing right by her side.

"Thank you Olivia" Alex said genuinely

"It was my pleasure, Alex" Olivia said with a warm smile, gingerly taking the blonde's hand in her own.

Alex easily interlocked her fingers with Olivia's.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than here right now" she said giving Olivia's hand a loving squeeze.

Olivia smiled down at the blonde, taking in all of her beauty. She seemed even more radiant than usual tonight. As Olivia began to lose herself in Alex's remarkable blue eyes, she was able to manage a quiet "me neither".


End file.
